Sweeney's 100 Truths
by repomannumber1
Summary: Based on the 100 Truths Facebook game with answers from our favorite Demon Barber Of Fleet Street. Some of these answers will definately shock you. Please Read & Review, my first ever fanfiction. May include some for the other characters at another time.


It's based on the 100 truths game on facebook with our favorite Demon Barber answering. Please R&R. Since this is my first Fanfic criticism is greatly appriciated.

This is all posted in fun. I DO NOT own Sweeney Todd... I repeat I DO NOT own Sweeney Todd.

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT WAS YOUR:<span>**

1. Last beverage: A shot of gin

2. Last phone call: What in the bloody hell is a phone

3. Last text message: Again… what is that?

4. Last song you listened to: Whatever Lovett and the boy were singing downstairs

5. Last time you cried: When I found out that my Lucy had killed herself… no one saw me though

**HAVE YOU EVER:**

6. Got back with someone you've broken up with: No, no matter how badly she'd like to

7. Been cheated on: Never

8. Kissed someone & regretted it: One drunken night in the shop with Mrs. Lovett

9. Lost someone special: My wife and daughter

10. Been depressed: That's all I am now

11. Been drunk and threw up: Not for a while, but it's happened

**LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:**

12. Black

13. White

14. Red

**THIS YEAR HAVE YOU: (1846)**

15. Made a new friend: No

16. Fallen out of love: What does that even mean?

17. Laughed until you cried: I don't laugh anymore

18. Met someone who changed you: Not yet and probably never will

19. Found out who your true friends were: My razors of course

20. Found out someone was talking about you: Yes, I think he was served just a few minutes ago downstairs

21. Kissed anyone on your Facebook friend's list: What is Facebook?

22. How many people on your friends list do you know in real life: I don't have any

23. How many kids do you want?: I already have one daughter

24. Do you have any pets: No, and never will

25. Do you want to change your name: I already did that

26. What did you do for your last birthday: Planned to escape from prison

27. What time did you wake up? I don't sleep either

28. What were you doing at midnight last night?: Pacing

29. Name something you CANNOT wait for: These questions to be over

30. Last time you saw your Mother: When I was sixteen, I was the last one to see her before she died

31. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life: That I'd never been arrested

32. What are you listening to right now: The sound of customers voices downstairs

33. Have you ever talked to a person named Tom: I knew several in prison

34. Who is getting on your nerves now?: Mrs. Lovett… AS ALWAYS!

35. Most visited webpage: What in the _BLOODY HELL_ is a webpage?

36. Whats your real name: Sweeney Todd (Benjamin Barker)

37. Nicknames: Mr. Todd, Mr. T, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (Ben, Benny, Benjy)

38. Relationship Status: Single… unfortunately

39. Zodiac sign: Cancer

40. Male or female? Male

41. Primary School?: I can't even recall

42. Secondary School?: I can't even recall

43. High school/college?: I can't even recall

44. Hair colour: Solid black with a white streak

45. Long or short: Short

46. Height: 5' 10''

47. Do you have a crush on someone?: I refuse to disclose that information

48: What do you like about yourself?: Nothing really

49. Piercings: No

50: Tattoos: No

51. Righty or lefty: Righty… I guess

**FIRSTS :**

52. First surgery: Never had one

53. First piercing: Don't have any

54. First best friend: Nellie Lovett at age 10

55. First sport you joined: I'm not really into sports

56. First vacation: I was too little to remember

58. First pair of trainers: Pair of _WHAT_?

**RIGHT NOW:**

59. Eating: Nothing

60. Drinking: An entire bottle of ale

61. I'm about to: Not really sure yet

62. Listening to: Absolute and total silence for once

63. Waiting for: A customer to come upstairs so I can get back to work

**YOUR FUTURE :**

64. Want kids? : Already have one, my daughter Johanna

65. Get married? : I was once

66. Career: Barber

67. Lips or eyes: Eyes… definitely eyes

68. Hugs or kisses: Both

69. Shorter or taller: About the same

70. Older or Younger: Younger

71. Romantic or spontaneous: Romantic a must

72. Nice stomach or nice arms: Neither

73. Sensitive or loud: Sensitive

74. Hook-up or relationship: Relationship

**HAVE YOU EVER :**

76. Kissed a stranger: NOOOO

77. Drank hard liquor: Quite a bit

78. Lost glasses/contacts: I don't wear either of them

79. Sex on first date: No!

80. Broken someone's heart: Yes, but it was a long time ago

82. Been arrested: OBVIOUSLY! I was in prison for fifteen years

83. Turned someone down: When I was sixteen

84. Cried when someone died: My mother and my wife

85. Fallen for a friend: Yes, but again I say that it was a very long time ago

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN:**

86. Yourself: No, not really

88. Love at first sight: that's how it happened for me and Lucy

89. Heaven: I suppose

90. Santa Claus: No, and I never did

91. Kiss on the first date: It happened for both Lucy and Nellie so I suppose so

92. Angels: Yes, and my Lucy is one of them

**ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:**

94. Had more than 1 girlfriend/boyfriend at a time: No I'm completely faithful within a relationship

95. Did you sing today?: I do almost everyday

96. Ever cheated on somebody?: No

97. If you could go back in time, how far would you go?: To when I was sixteen to see my mother one last time

98. The moment you would choose to relive?: The day my daughter was born

99. Are you afraid of falling in love?: No, I'm more afraid of falling back in love with Nellie

100. Are you afraid of posting this as 100 truths?: A tiny bit


End file.
